


Day 155 - Taken (2/6)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [155]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Angst, Friendship, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, hurt without comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>With a soft noise John went to his knees next to the pool of blood on the floor.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 155 - Taken (2/6)

With a soft noise John went to his knees next to the pool of blood on the floor. All his feelings were surfacing for a brief moment before he could reel them in. His hands were shaking. 

With an effort of will he pushed them back down again, together with the frantic noise in his head that had nothing more to say than ‘ _SherlockSherlockSherlock_ ’.

He got back on his feet again and went to look for Molly, who was probably the last person to see Sherlock.

+++

Greg sprinted up the stairs to Sherlock’s lab, still debating if he shouldn’t have ignored Mycroft and taken Ronda in spite of his orders, because she was the best when it came to dealing with shaken spouses.

He yanked the door open and almost stopped in his tracks. John was listening to Molly, but he was completely calm and controlled, a soldier from head to toe. The only tell was his jaw, that was clenched so hard it was almost white.

“John.”

“Greg. Where are your people?”

“Mycroft called me. He is handling it. I’m to stay out.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m here for you.”

John acknowledged that with a short nod.

“He said this was bigger than any of us.”

“Isn’t it always when you have the British Government as a brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'England'. 
> 
> I actually wanted to make you wait a little longer for part two, but I wrote the second part together with the first (without a prompt) and 'England' seemed kinda fitting. And then I waited for a prompt that would help me to resolve this. So now _you_ have to wait. :D  
>  I also can't count, because it has four parts and not three... *headdesk*


End file.
